


in my arms

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, nocturnal panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo woke up to the vibration of his phone on the nightstand. A text message.</p><p>     <em>can I come over?</em></p><p>He checked the time, 3:42 am. And the sender was…</p><p>Although Kuroo had been asleep moments before, now his mind was completely awake. He furrowed his brow in concern; he was beginning to understand the situation.</p><p>-----<br/><br/>Platonic KuroKen cuddling, because Kenma needs a lot of comfort and reassurance whenever he has a nocturnal panic attack, and Kuroo is always there to give him what he needs.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is most probably the result of my own current needs -emotional comfort, mostly. nothing sexual, just knowing that someone's there for you, willing to get close to you, give you all the protection you need, if only for a moment.

Kuroo woke up to the vibration of his phone on the nightstand. A text message.

      _can I come over?_

He checked the time, 3:42 am. And the sender was…

Although Kuroo had been asleep moments before, now his mind was completely awake. He furrowed his brow in concern; he was beginning to understand the situation. He replied without wasting another moment.

      _sure_

Then, half an hour later…

      _i’m here_

He jumped from his bed and ran toward the entrance of his apartment. The door swung open to a shivering Kenma, his slender arms tightly wrapped around his own body, his face paler than usual. There were no words exchanged; they both knew what had happened and what needed to be done.

Kenma silently crossed the doorstep, kicked his shoes off, and finally dove into Kuroo’s embrace. Cold and quivering, he aggressively pressed himself against Kuroo’s tall, broad and warm frame, gripping the fabric of the man’s shirt tightly with his fists. Kuroo pressed his mouth atop Kenma’s head, his arms wrapped around the tiny and cold body. Kenma’s breath was quick and erratic; Kuroo hugged him tighter, rubbing slow circles over Kenma’s slender shoulders with his thumbs.

And he waited. Long and silent, time passed by as Kuroo waited patiently for Kenma to calm down.

He didn’t need to ask what had happened, for it had already happened more times than he could count. Kenma had most probably woken up suddenly, an inexplicable fear paralyzing his body, the mattress he was stuck onto completely drenched in sweat. A nocturnal panic attack. It was common for him, for someone who suffered from anxiety, the doctor had told him. These attacks were triggered by absolutely nothing, and could happen anytime, he’d said. There was practically nothing to do, except try to lower his stress levels, those had been his words. Yet, that was an impossible task for the small guy, and he had to live with those panic attacks which came without a single warning and happened without no reason at all –they happened whenever just because.

Therefore, Kuroo was now used to receiving Kenma at any time during the night, ready to hold him tight and close and warm, ready to give him all the protection and reassurance he needed during his vulnerable moments, no matter how long they could be. Anytime, Kuroo was there for Kenma. He was there to be his ground and support when he felt like nothing was working right.

Before Kuroo even realized, Kenma had stopped shivering. He was now tugging lightly at the back of Kuroo’s shirt, a wordless action which meant “I’m better now.” Kuroo pulled away to get a good look of Kenma’s face, checking if he was, indeed, better. He found Kenma, still pale but with a bit more color on his cheeks and forehead, giving him the smallest shy smile ever and nodding to him. Kuroo smiled back, relieved, and planted a kiss on the smaller guy’s hair before letting go of him.

Then, Kenma slowly walked inside the apartment, entering Kuroo’s room before him. This was also usual whenever Kenma came over due to unexpected anxiety attacks. Getting rid of his pants in no time, he crawled into Kuroo’s bed, went under the covers, and waited for Kuroo to turn the lights off and come into bed with him to snuggle against his chest once more. Now, though, he only looked for a comforting touch; his desperate moments had already passed, and even though some bitterness remained, he felt more at ease in that moment. And Kuroo knew how to adapt his touches.

He pulled Kenma into his arms once more, gently wrapping a strong arm around the guy’s thin waist, and putting his other hand into his hair, slowly massaging the scalp of Kenma’s skull. Kuroo, with his mouth pressed onto Kenma’s forehead, breathed slowly into his soft hair; Kenma, his face resting against Kuroo’s chest, breathed evenly into the other’s shirt, listening to the older guy’s heartbeat –he had told him it was soothing. Thin arms rounded Kuroo’s waist, and then Kenma was placing his still cold hands onto the small of Kuroo’s back, where he knew there was an efficient heating spot. Kuroo smiled and exhaled, feeling the numbness return to his brain now that he was sure Kenma was safe and sound, right there in his strong arms and under the warm covers.

“Thank you.” He heard Kenma’s soft, tired and almost imperceptible voice murmur into his chest right before he fell asleep once again.


End file.
